


party on tilt

by angryjane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: BAMF Gwen Stacy, Bisexual Miles Morales, Gen, Peter B. Parker is a lovable idiot, They Hop Universes By Accident, This is so shitty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: Universe-hopping leads to Miles, Gwen, and Peter B. stuck somewhere they shouldn't be.





	party on tilt

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is so shitty i'm sorry i wrote it in the span of like three hours i'm tired and it's late  
> i mostly just wanted to practice writing dialogue  
> anyway sorry and enjoy

Miles thought it was over. He thought this was it, the Spiderpocalypse had ended, he was free to Spider-Man it up all over his reality. But, uh, things never go as planned, now do they?

There he was, minding his own business, doing his calculus homework, solving for _x_ , you know, as one does, and then there was a flash of green-red light, and Peter B. was sprawled on the carpet.

“Hey.” Peter said casually, not looking up from where he was fiddling with his watch. As if he hadn’t just universe-hopped right into Miles’s bedroom.

“ ‘Hey’?” Miles asked, dropping his pencil onto the desk and pushing his chair back, “What the heck are you doing here, Peter?”

“Happy to see you too, kid.” He bit back, glancing up at Miles.

“Peter, of course I’m happy to see you, but, uh, why are you here?” Miles tried instead.

“I was just, you know,” He grinned lazily, waving a nonchalant hand in the air, “In the neighborhood.”

Miles raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bullshit.”

“Watch your language, young man.” Peter scolded fondly with a laugh, glancing back down at his device. Miles sighed and moved to sit beside his mentor ( _was that what Peter was to him? Miles would like to think so._ ), peering over his shoulder at the watch.

“What is it?” He whispered.

“It’s a… a doohickey.” At Miles’s scoff, Peter tacked on, “I was trying to find a more stable way to jump around, and I thought I’d test it out. But I don’t think it’s really… working how I want it to. I was trying to get to Gwen’s timeline.” He held his wrist out in front of him, squinting at it, before shrugging.

“Second time’s the charm.” He poked a button on it, then more red-green flashes, and Gwen was on the floor too.

“Hi.” Miles tried.

Gwen glared at him, then at Peter.

“What the hell?” She growled, raising a pierced eyebrow. Had she always had that? Was Miles only just now noticing it? Or was it new? It had to be new, right?

“Dammit.” Peter cursed, ignoring her question. “It was supposed to bring me there, not you here.” He fiddled with it again, turning a little dial on the side.

Miles looked back up at Gwen, “He made a fancy watch to jump realities and it isn’t working.”

Gwen sighed, but nodded. “That’s in character.”

Miles grinned, and Peter interrupted, “A-ha! This should work! Third time’s the charm, eh?”

“That’s what you said last time, and it” Miles gestured at an exasperated Gwen, “didn’t. You sure this time?”

“Gosh, kid, have a little faith in your old man, wouldn’t you?” Peter huffed.

“You’re? Not my dad?” Miles said, but it came out a little more like a question than he’d meant it to.

“Yes he is,” Gwen butted in with a smirk.

“What? No he’s not! I already have a dad!”

“Well now you have two.” Peter’s tone was innocent but his smile was smug. Bastard.

“I don’t need two—“

“Well you _get_ two. Lucky you.” He waved his watch around again, “Alright, now let’s see what this baby can do, eh?”

Gwen gave him a sharp look, “If you press that, Peter, I swear to god—“

He pressed it.

 

 

This place was… for lack of a better word, _wrong_. Everything was so sharp, so high-contrast, like his vision had been turned 4k. Miles staggered where he stood, tumbling back into Gwen, who grunted and fell to the floor, Miles with her.

“Huh.” Peter said from somewhere to their right, and Miles groaned, turning his head to look at him. “So, this isn’t anywhere I’ve been before.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gwen asked, pushing Miles up off of her and clamoring to her feet. She ran a hand through her hair, looking around skeptically. “This one’s weird. Where even… are we?” She looked to Peter, who simply shrugged.

“I mean,” Looking up at the buildings beside them, “This _looks_ like New York. Or some version of it at least.”

They were in some kind of alleyway, away from the noisy city. A cab honked as it passed by, and all three of them jumped. It seemed sound was sharper here too.

“Why’s everything so … defined?” Gwen wondered aloud, pulling the hood of her suit tighter to her ears.

“Who knows? What I wanna know is how do we get outta here?” Glancing back at his watch, Peter sighed. “Well, this thing is definitely shit.” He paused. “But maybe if I hit it again—“

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Gwen cut him off, taking a threatening step towards him.

“What better option is there?” Peter shot back, throwing his hands up. “We’re stuck god knows where, and—“

“Only because _you_ got us stuck here—“

“Not on _purpose_ —“

Miles watched with a sinking feeling, eyes volleying back and forth between them.

“—Oh and whose fault was it then that—“

“—It could have— “

“Guys!” Miles stepped between them, “Stop. We need to work together if we’re gonna get out of here. Let’s just calm down and think. Right?” He tried a smile but it ended up more like a wince.

“Fine.” Gwen huffed, stepping back. “What do you think we should do?”

“Uh.” He hadn’t though that far ahead, “Well, there should be a… Spider person around here, right? It’s the _spider_ verse, there’s gotta be one. We just have to find them.”

“Okay, and how do you suppose we do that?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised. “New York’s pretty damn big, kid. In all realities.”

Miles floundered for a moment before trying, “Spider sense? Anyone feel anything?” Peter shook his head, as did Gwen. “Me neither. But that’s all I got.”

“I guess it’s our best shot.” Gwen reasoned, turning to look at the street a ways away. “Why don’t we try scouting around, see if we get anything.”

Peter nodded. “Sure thing. But first you should maybe… change?” He gestured towards Gwen, who wore her suit. She must have been on patrol when Peter dragged her into this mess. Miles himself had his suit on under his clothes, as he’d been planning on going out after he’d finished his homework. He was glad he’d stuffed the mask in his hoodie pocket earlier.

Peter, on he other hand, was wearing sweats and a greasy t-shirt. Typical.

“I’m fine.” She responded tersely, glaring at Peter. “If anyone asks, it’s a cosplay.”

“What the hell is a cosplay?” Peter asked, scrunching his face up.

“Doesn’t matter.” Miles moved towards the end of the alleyway, where he could see cars rushing by. The other two followed, coming up by his shoulders. “Which way should we go?”

“Left.” Gwen automatically replied.

“Right.” Peter said at the same time.

Gwen glared at him yet again. “No, let’s go left.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s the way we should go. Why should we go right?”

“Because, statistically, that would mean—“

“Bullshit,” Gwen cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Not bullshit. It has been proven that—“

“Guys.” Miles interrupted exasperatedly. “Please.”

“Sorry.” Gwen sighed. Peter nodded, shutting up.

“Let’s just go, uh,” Miles closed his eyes, thinking. Spidey sense, now would be a good time to lend a hand. After a minute he opened his eyes, “Straight.”

Gwen snorted, grinning at him lopsidedly. “Really?”

“What?” Miles couldn’t help the defensive tone that came out.

“It’s just funny you’d pick straight, when you really kinda _aren’t that—_ “

“Anyways!” Miles said loudly, stepping out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Peter snickered behind him. He swore he saw them fist bump out of the corner of his eye. Of course, the only thing they’ d agree on is embarrassing him. Not that he was really embarrassed about being bi. These two just like being jerks. Jerks he loved though.

They crossed the street, walking down what was labeled as 40th.

“40th?” Peter mumbled under his breath, trailing behind Gwen and Miles, who were walking side-by-side. “This is, what, Queens?”

“Think so.” Gwen muttered back, nodding slightly. “Either of you feeling the juice yet?”

Miles hummed. “I’m feeling a little bit of a pull. That way.” He raised an arm and pointed ahead. “You?”

“I got it too. Just really faint. I think the… intensity of this place is throwing it off. Seriously, what’s up with that?”

“I think the particles here are heavier.” Peter piped up, “Would explain why it’s all different.”

“Heavier?” Miles asked, “Why not lighter?”

Peter just shrugged.

“Are you feeling it?” Gwen asked, turning back to look at him.

“Not really. It’s been a little dull lately. I’m getting old. Off my game.”

“That sucks dude.” She replied, not unkindly.

They were quiet a bit, except the odd comment about this or that thing that differed from their own realities. Miles found himself drawn in by the sheer _solidity_ of the place. Everything was louder, more saturated, more feeling beneath his feet. It was weird. Not bad, just weird.

“Hey.” Gwen said after a time, “Stop, guys. This has to be the place.”

They were standing in front of a school. _Midtown School of Science and Technology_ , the metal lettering read.

“You sure?” Peter asked, glancing at the other two. Gwen nodded, turning to Miles.

He felt it. In his fingertips and the back of his neck and in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, this is the place.”

 

 

“Can I help you?” the woman behind the front desk in the school’s office asked, not looking up from the paper she was scanning.

“Hi, yes, I’m here with my two children, and I was wondering if we could do a tour.”

“Have you scheduled it beforehand?” the lady replied boredly, stamping the paper and picking up another one.

“No. Will that be a problem?”

The woman shrugged.

“Sign this.” She shoved a paper into his hand, finally looking up at them. She raised an eyebrow when her eyes swept over Gwen’ getup.

“It’s a phase.” Peter said sweetly, taking the paper from her. Gwen huffed.

“Enjoy your tour.” The woman said monotonously as she returned to her paperwork. It didn’t sound much like she cared if they really did enjoy their tour.

“thank you!” Miles waved as they left the office.

Peter grinned. “We’re in.”

 

 

The school was relatively normal, for a smarty-pants school. Football team, cheerleaders, decathlon, chess club. A math club with a caseful of awards, which Miles scoffed at. Peter stealthily drew a dick on one corner of the case with a sharpie, because he was a mature adult.

“Which way now, Holmes, Watson?” He asked as he finished his masterpiece, turning to the two teens with a grin. Gwen shrugged, wandering down the nearest hallway. Miles followed, Peter falling into step beside him.

“What time is it anyway? How long have we been here? I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.” Miles replied with a laugh.

Peter grunted. “I’m a hungry kind of guy.”

“Mood.”

“I dunno what that means, but okay.”

At length, the bell rang above their heads. Students spilled out of the classrooms, and Miles grabbed onto Gwen’s hood to keep from losing her in the crowd. Peter tugged them into an empty classroom.

“Shit,” Miles said, glancing at the clock on the wall, “It’s three thirty, that means they’re all gonna leave. If our spiderperson is here, they’re about to not be.”

“Maybe they’ll stick around? Sports team or something?” Gwen tried, but it was a long shot.

“Let’s get back out there, see if we can catch them before they’re gone.” Peter said, opening the classroom door and stepping back out. The hall was mostly empty now, with only a few stragglers chatting or getting books from dented blue lockers.

“Hey, Miles.” Gwen whispered beside him, her fingertips at his elbow, “Look at that guy, 9:00.” She jabbed her chin to their left, and Miles let his eyes drag over.

He stumbled a little, but Gwen kept pulling him along, laughing quietly.

“He’s cute, huh?” She asked lightly. Miles didn’t have to look at her to know she was smirking.

But, boy, was she right. The guy was medium height, with curly brown hair and pale skin. His t-shirt read “I Wear This Shirt Periodically” with a cartoonish image of the periodic table underneath.

“hey Miles, you okay?” Gwen was still smirking, “you look a little pale? Maybe you need a doctor. That guy looks like he knows something about science, maybe I should go get him—“

“ _Gwen._ ” He whined, and she laughed again, letting go of his arm to walk ahead again. Miles forced himself to look away from where the kid was talking enthusiastically to a tall, bored-looking girl holding a mountain of books.

“How do we know they’re even a real spiderperson yet? What if they haven’t started their whole… spiderperson-ing yet?” He mumbled as they made their way around. Peter was getting weird looks, presumably because he was in a high school wearing sweatpants and four days worth of a 5 o’clock shadow.

Gwen shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe they’re a newbie like you.” She grinned at him, “Although, you _have_ gotten better lately, what with the—“

“Hey.” Gwen stopped in her tracks so as no tot walk right into the boy suddenly in front of her. He was dressed in ridiculously expensive clothes, with a ridiculous amount of hair gel to match. “Are you new here? Cause I think I’d remember seeing you around.” The dude went on, and Miles took a step forward, instinctively, as if to protect Gwen. This guy seemed like bad news. Not dangerous, just an asshole. Peter clenched his fist beside him but said nothing.

“Yeah, I’m new. I’m also not interested.” Gwen replied, an edge to her voice that seemed to throw the guy off for a moment before he recovered with a,

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. You know, you seem like—“

“She said she’s not interested. So back off.” Miles said, moving to Gwen’s side. The kid’s eyes flashed, and he all but growled.

“Who’re you? Her boyfriend?” He spat.

“Doesn’t matter; she’s said no, so why don’t you just fuck off.”

The boy sneered, taking a step closer. “Why don’t you just—“

“Flash, get the fuck out of their faces or I’ll have to kick your ass.” Someone interrupted, and the kid—Flash, apparently—spun around indignantly. It was the girl that cute boy had been talking to earlier, the one with the bored look and the pile of books.

Flash looked like he was going to protest for a minute but deflated after she sent him a glare, stomping away. Not without turning around to shoot Gwen a disgusting wink. She stuck a middle finger up at him and snapped her gum.

“Thanks,” Miles said, turning to the girl, who only shrugged, walking away.

“Teenagers are stupid.” Peter observed loudly from behind them.

“I could have snapped that boy like a twig.” Gwen replied, stormy expression on her face.

“Now now, children, remember: spider powers aren’t for kicking people’s asses. Most of the time.”

Miles was about to retort, but there was a squeak from behind them and the sound of something hitting the floor. He turned to see a chubby Asian boy staring at them, wide-eyed.

“Uh… hi?” Peter tried.

The boy continued to stare.

“Any chance you didn’t hear that last bit about spider powers?” Peter asked, and Gwen smacked him. Miles thought he deserved it that time.

“You….” the boy said, voice scratching and breaking. He cleared his throat and went again, “You… spider…. People? What? How? I though only… what the-?”

“Look, we can explain.” Gwen took a step forward, hand held out placatingly. “Have you ever heard of Spider-Man? Spider-Woman? Or perhaps a Spider-Them?”

The boy nodded, mute.

“Well, there are…. More of us. From different, uh, realities.”

The boy stayed silent, except he was smiling a little now.

“Hey!” Peter said, grinning and snapping his fingers, “you wouldn’t happen to know where we could find this Spider Person of yours, would you? Or have a universe-hopping device at your disposal?”

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze at that. He held out a hand to them. “I’m Ned.” Is all he said, still smiling.

“Hello Ned.” Gwen said, taking his hand. Huh. A friendly Gwen was a rare sight.

“What’re your names?”

“I’m Gwen, this is Miles,” Miles waved, “And Peter.”

Ned’s eyes widened a fraction. “Peter? Peter what?”

“Uh, Peter B. Parker, at your service.”

“Weird.” Ned was smiling again, practically buzzing with excitement now. “How did you get here? Why are you here? Is it secret spider-business? Can you make me a spiderperson? How did you all become spiderpeople? What’s it like in a another reality? Is it the same? Or different? Is there a reality where I’m a spiderperson? Is it this one?” Ned was just spitting out question after question now, like a dam had burst.

“Kid, slow down.” Peter put a hand up. “We can answer questions later, but right now we need to focus on getting home. It’s not good for us to be here. So can you help us or not?”

Ned grinned. “Yeah.”

 

 

He took them to an apartment building.

First he’d scrounged up enough change to make bus fare for all four of them, then they’d all clamored onto the public bus, getting an odd look from the driver. Ned had made friends with the homeless gentleman beside them on the trip.

Then they’d piled out, down the block, up four flights of stairs, and then down a dingy hallway.

“Where are we going?” Miles asked as they followed him to a door at the very end of the hallway. Ned hadn’t told them anything on the ride over, opting instead to jammer on about nonsensical things and bombard them with questions. Miles didn’t know where they were going, but he now knew Ned’s favorite Star Wars character was Leia. (Of _course_ , because Leia was badass, not to mention beautiful. But that wasn’t the point.)

Ned stopped in front of the door, reaching into his pocket and digging out a dingy set of keys. Miles could hear a tv on the other side, and the sound of someone humming. He glanced at Gwen, who looked hesitant, but followed Ned through the door once he’d gotten it open.

“Hey Ned,” Someone called from inside, and a woman came around the corner from the kitchen. She was tall, maybe in her late thirties or early forties, with large glasses and long brown hair. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the trio. She eyed Gwen’s suit, then turned a glare on Peter, who took a step back.

“For fucks sake.” She said, then turned and went back into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a purse. “I don’t know what kind of shit’s happening this time, but please keep the apartment intact and my kid safe. I’m going to get a massage. No spider bullshit for me.”

“Alright.” Ned said dutifully, saluting her as she walked right past them and out the door, “Bye May!”

Peter’s head snapped up. “Did you just say May?”

“What the-?” Gwen asked, whipping around to face Ned, who smiled, taking off his shoes. He gestured for the others to do the same, and they did, save Gwen, who opted to keep her flats on. They were more or less part of her suit.

“Did you call her May?” Peter repeated, following Ned through the apartment to a bedroom door, which he opened without knocking.

There was a boy on the ceiling.

Actually, not just a boy, but the cute boy Gwen and Miles had seen at the school earlier. And not only was he on the ceiling but he was also fiddling with something, which shot webs when he dropped from the ceiling in surprise.

“Shit!” The webbing hit Peter B. in the face, and Ned snickered. “Ned- why- what-“

“You’re one of us.” Peter breathed, and then he grinned.

“I’m—what?” The boy crossed his arms over his chest, appraising them with narrowed eyes.

“You’re a spiderperson.” Gwen said simply, moving to peer at the books on the shelf beside her, nonchalant, “So are we. From different realities.”

The boy paused, and for a minute it looked like he was going to start crying, or pass out, or maybe both, but then he laughed. Miles liked his laugh. “Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I’ve seen.”

Ned nodded, dropping onto the bed. “Dude, I still can’t believe you fought aliens.” Ned looked at the others, pointing a finger at the kid, “He fought aliens, you know. It was so cool. He went to _space_.”

“It’s not a big deal—“

“That’s so cool!” Peter B. piped up. “What was it like? Where did you go? Did you go to the moon? Or Jupiter or Mars? Oh god, did you meet Oppy? That would be so cool.”

“Peter.” Gwen hissed.

He boy raised an eyebrow. “You’re name’s Peter?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, is yours?” the kid looked taken aback.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Knew it. Why are so many spiderpeople named Peter? So unoriginal.” Peter B. wrinkled his nose. “I mean, except for you two.” He waved vaguely at Miles and Gwen.

“If you aren’t,” Other Peter paused, “Peters, then what are your names?”

“Gwen.”

“I’m,” Miles’s voice came out breathless and he cleared his throat, “I’m Miles.”

Other Peter grinned. “Nice to meet you.”

Gwen snorted from beside him and Miles elbowed her in the side.

“We came here by accident because this Peter-“ Gwen jutted her thumb out at Peter B., “-Is an idiot. He made some dumb universe-hopping device and brought us all here by accident. We wanna fix it. Or get a new one. Whichever’s faster.”

“Peter can probably fix it. He’s really smart, he works with Tony Stark.” Ned boasted, smiling widely It was sweet how obviously proud he was of his friend.

“I’m not _that_ smart, I mean, I could look at it, but I dunno if I can fix it but uh, I’ll try?”

“Here,” Peter B. tossed the watch, and Other Peter caught it easily. “Go wild.”

Other Peter dropped into a desk chair and started to poke at the device. For a few minutes, no one said anything while Other Peter took it apart-- “These coils are supposed to attach to this chip, right?” He asked at length. Peter B. nodded, peering over his shoulder.

“This,” Other Peter waved a little piece Miles couldn’t discern the details of, “shouldn’t have been there then.”

Peter B. was quiet a minute, then a grin split his face. “Damn, kid, you’re pretty smart.”

“Not really.” Other Peter shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face, “But okay.” He handed Peter B. his gadget back. “That it?”

“Yeah.” Gwen piped up, kicking off from the wall she’d been leaning on and taking a step into the middle of the rom. “Thank you so much. Now,” She turned to Miles, grabbing his hand, “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably come back and rewrite a lot of this later. 
> 
> if you like field trip fics fro mcu peter, i have one of those going. if you like social media fics, i have on of thos too. check em out!! 
> 
> love you goodnight


End file.
